


In Love With The Double

by Mrs_Mock



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Mock/pseuds/Mrs_Mock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is having memories of the other Cisco. But the Cisco who comes from Earth- 2 is... marries to...</p>
<p>***NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES BUT ITS GOOD PLEASE***</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With The Double

***Earth 2***

  
Cisco was laying on his bed, fast asleep. His dreams had reached to somewhere else. They felt like a memory but someone else's memory. He saw his beloved running at super speeds like... like the Flash. It was surreal. 

_There he was, running faster the the speed of sound. He was chasing after some bad meta-human. No no wait, that doesn't look like Jay. Who could it be? Cisco focused on again and the blur and he gasped. There was no way. It couldn't be. He couldn't scream for him to stop. He watched his beloved run faster and faster, his body disintegrating as he ran. No no no! He let out a blood curling scream as his beloved faded away for eternity._

Cisco snapped awake in a sweat, panting as he rubbed his forehead. He was drenched in sweat. He let out a quiet sob and grabbed the sheets with his free hand. He gripped onto the so tight his knuckles were turning white. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to fade the feeling that his beloved was gone. In between his almost silent sobs, he felt something creep around his waist and he jumped. But the hand had made its way to the other side of his waist and pulled him close to him. Soft kisses here applied to the side of his head. He instantly found comfort in the delicate lips to his temple. His had fingers gently rubbed circles into Cisco's side. The other hand was in Cisco's hair, taking its sweet time to curl the strands between his fingers and try to send another wave of comfort to the distressed man.

"You okay?" Cisco gave a smile. The deep voice had quietly-whispered against his temple. But Cisco was still too afraid to speak, so instead he moved his head and pressed his face into the other's neck. He couldn't shake off the feeling like he had someone else's memories. He knew his lover was worried over him but he didn't want them to be. So he pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him, "I'm perfectly fine, except I had you running though my head all night~"

The other choked and pulled Cisco in for a kiss. But right now all Cisco could think of was why did he feel like he was chasing someone else. His mind raced. Must have been a nightmare. A absolutely terrible nightmare. He had to talk to Doctor Wells about this. Well maybe after after this. These kisses are intoxicating.


End file.
